One Night With The Cowboy
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: The newest TNA employee is having a rough first day, what happens when Cowboy James Storm befriends her?  James Storm/OC ONE-SHOT Could turn into a full story later...


I walked into the hotel, glancing around the busy lobby, I sighed as I walked over to the front desk. Immediately getting into line, I searched my planner for the paper that had my confirmation number on it. Today couldn't get any worse I thought, as I fumbled with the numerous files in my hands, trying to find the one piece of paper I was looking for. Finally, getting to the desk I walked up to the young, male clerk and spoke confidently "I have a reservation." The clerk smiled as he spoke "Your name?" I sighed as I answered "Last name is Knock…K-N-O-C-K" I spelled as he typed it into the computer, I watched as he searched the screen.

I ran my hands through my hair, today had not went as smooth as I had hoped that was for sure. Today was my first day, at my new job and things were horrible. I had worked so hard getting this job with TNA wrestling, and when they offered me the job I jumped at the chance to be one of their live event representatives. I've loved wrestling since I was a child, and to be a part of the industry was something I dreamed about even as a kid. So I packed up and moved to Florida, leaving everything behind, and then yesterday jumped on a plane and flew to Virginia where our show was tonight.

Of course the moment I stepped off the flight, was when my luck changed. I was walking through the airport, as my briefcase's zipper broke, my papers fell everywhere. After hurriedly shoving the papers anywhere I could, I rushed down to baggage claim, only to realize my bags were not on the carousel. Making it to the airline office, and putting in my information for my bags, I walked out of the airport only to miss the shuttle to my rental car place. So running across 3 large parking lots, I finally made it to the rental car place. Finally getting my rental car, I sat in the driver's seat, and the moment I stepped on the gas my cup of coffee spilt all over my nice white shirt. To top it all off, on the way to the arena, the rental car got a flat and I spent a nice hour in the rain changing the tire. I made it to the arena and after a small pep talk in the car, and putting my jacket on over my nicely stained shirt, I convinced myself that I could do this, and I couldn't let the talent see me scared. I've worked with wrestlers before, I knew their mentality and the number one rule is not to let them see you cry. I made it into the arena and everything seemed to be going fine, until my boss insisted on introducing me to the talent, walking in with my boss I failed to notice the roof to floor window and walked straight into the plate glass window. My nose bouncing off it as I fell backwards and landed on the ground, the laughter growing louder as I heard a stray male voice speak loudly "She can't even take care of herself, how's she gonna handle us?" I continued to lay on the floor, until I was sure they all had passed. I looked up as my boss stood above me, a smug smile on her face when she spoke "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you…" I nodded my head as she left me there on the floor.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the young male clerk speak "It doesn't look like we have a reservation under that name…" My eyes grew wide when I responded "What?" The clerk continued to look through his computer, before turning back to me "Nope, no reservations under that name…" I shook my head, my voice getting a little louder as I spoke "Are you kidding me? I made it 3 weeks ago!" The clerk looked once again before looking back at me "Well, we did have your reservation…but we gave it away…" The anger grew in me as I spoke "What do you mean you gave it away?" The clerk swallowed before explaining "Well, if you don't check in by a certain time, we give away the room." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, and spoke "Alright, fine…just give me another room then.." The clerk's face changed when he spoke "We're booked solid." My eyes grew wide with anger "You're telling me there's not 1 single room in this place that's empty?" The clerk nodded his head, as I slammed my hand down on the counter loudly, before walking back into the lobby area, plopping down on the couch they had there.

I honestly had no idea what to do, but I just wanted to cry. I rested my face in my hands for a moment, taking a deep breath trying to calm myself. I pulled out my cell phone, glancing at it, only to see the 'Low Battery' signal flashing on it. I sighed as I shoved it back into my purse, before looking around the lobby. I was just noticing that some of the talent had made their way down into the lobby after the show, I saw some fans stopping people for autographs and pictures, I saw other wrestlers lounging by the bar, and others were just walking in and out, probably going on with their lives. I could probably walk up to any one of them and ask for my boss and tell her the situation, but I was too stubborn for that. I couldn't let them know I needed help, not on my first day.

Running my hand through my long brown hair, the sign across the room caught my eye, it had the symbol for a payphone on it. I hadn't used a payphone in years, but I need to do something, as I stood from my spot making it down the small hallway that led to the restrooms, and there on the side of the hallway stood an old payphone. I immediately flung open the phone book, my fingers flipping through the pages until I got to the hotel listings, and I began calling every hotel I could. After calling my third hotel, and hearing the same "We have no rooms" response, I slammed the receiver down. Resting my head against the wall, I sighed as I tried to get my thoughts in order, when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

I glanced down the hallway, to see the larger than life man walking towards me. I immediately knew who he was, as I flashed back to earlier today. I remembered laying on the floor after my run in with plate glass window. I watched as the wrestlers and crew filed past me on the floor, my eyes closed as I heard their laughter as they walked by. The sounds of a deep voice, with a southern drawl spoke loudly "You alright girl?" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the large man look down at me, his cowboy hat on his head, his sunglasses on as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips taking a sip as he waited for my answer. I blushed slightly before speaking "Yeah, I think so" as I continued to lay on the floor. I watched a smile grow on his features, as he extended his hand down to me. I laid there for a moment, as he spoke again "Come on, you're alright" before I reached up and grabbing his hand with mine, as he quickly pulled me back to my feet.

Making it back to a standing position, I blushed as he let go of my hand, as I started dusting my clothes off as much as I could. I wasn't sure if there was any dirt on there, but for some reason I couldn't help but continue to dust off my clothes. "Thanks" I said softly, looking down at my feet, the blush appearing back on my face, the smile still on his lips, as he took another sip from his beer. "You might wanna get that looked at darling" he said calmly, my attention turning back to him when I asked honestly "What?" He chuckled slightly, before slowly reaching out, I watched as his hand got closer and closer to my face, when suddenly his index finger gently pushed the tip of my nose. I winced in pain when he spoke again "That. You're gonna need to get that looked at." I blushed as I answered "Nah, I'm alright…" The stranger laughed out loud before saying loudly "You're stubborn, aint ya?" I smiled wide, when he continued "Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for hard heads…" as he wrapped his arm around me and I walked with him down the hallway. I wasn't sure where he was leading me, but I couldn't help the attraction I felt for this man. True, he wasn't my type, but I couldn't help but swoon on the inside just thinking about his charm, and he's been the only man that's made me blush in a while.

He opened the door and let me walk in, as he followed when he yelled into the room "Hey doc, I got you a live one here!" I glanced around the room, seeing a couple medical beds and numerous other medical supplies, as the doctor from across the room came over. I watched as he put on some latex gloves and spoke "So what happened?" before I could answer, my stranger spoke for me "She took on the plate glass window…" the doctor looking to me as I smiled and spoke "The window won." The doctor laughed, as he motioned for me to sit on the table.

I took a couple steps when I heard my stranger speak again "Wait, looks like you missed a spot" I craned my head back, trying to see the dirt, that my stranger was seeing. It was obvious he was staring at my butt, as I reached behind trying to get it off, when I asked "Where? Did I get it?" when my stranger quickly replied "Never mind, looking good" as he laughed out loud, before pushing the door open and exiting the room. I glanced back to the doctor, not sure if I just heard him right, as the doctor simply smiled when I spoke aloud "Did he just compliment my butt?"

Shaking out of my memory as the man continued to walk down the hallway, he now wore a beanie, his long hair tucked into it as it rested on his head. His sunglasses on, as I now noticed just how nice his jeans fit him, his white button down shirt, fitting his upper body, under his black leather jacket. His cowboy boots making loud sounds on the wooden floor as he made his way closer to me.

This was the last thing I needed, I thought as I rested my head against the wall, hoping the man wouldn't recognize me. I listened as his footsteps passed me by, and I soon heard the door to the men's room swing open, as I took a deep breath, focusing back on the phone book.

I had called 2 other hotels, the last one getting on my nerves as I slammed the phone against the wall, still feeling my anger rise in me, I angrily slammed the phone against the wall again, and again. I had just placed the phone back on it's receiver when I heard that familiar southern drawl "Damn girl, what'd that phone do to you?' I hung my head low as I spoke calmly "Please just leave me alone." I honestly just wanted to be alone, as I closed my eyes tight, holding back the tears from escaping my eyes. I mentally scolded myself 'don't let them see you cry' as I swallowed the cryball in my throat. I heard his weight hit the wall, as I sensed him still next to me, when I heard him scoff "Nah, come on now…"

I looked up, seeing him lean his back against the wall, as he stood next to the pay phone, his arm resting on the phone, a wide smile on his face. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips, a blush covering my face as I reached up, wiping my eyes quickly, hoping to catch any stray tears that may have escaped. I noticed his sudden change in demeanor as he leaned forward, resting a hand on my shoulder when he spoke "Hey…what's wrong?" I smiled as I looked up to him, when I spoke with a shaky voice "nothing…" I watched as he reached up, taking off his sunglasses, his blue eyes meeting mine, the smile slowly coming back to his lips when he responded 'This aint about that window thing is it?" I rolled my eyes, as he continued "cause I know plenty of those boys that walked into that same window" I laughed, my eyes meeting his, the blush attacking my face again. I spoke smugly "including you?" I watched as he laughed a bit before answering "Didn't even spill my beer!" causing me to laugh out loud.

Silence filled the area for a moment, his eyes still dancing with mine, as I looked everywhere I could to avoid the eye contact. Inside my body was at war, this guy was nothing like the type of guys I usually like, but there was just something about him, something that I found attractive. Whether it was his brash attitude, or the way he carried himself, or even his piercing eyes… I couldn't help myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke "I like it when you smile…" The blush attacking my face all over again, as I looked down at my feet. A few moments passed when he leaned forward, glancing down at the phone book that was still open when he spoke with a smile "What? Don't like your room here princess?" I blushed at the nickname when I responded sarcastically "What room?" His expression turned concerned when he asked "Huh?" I sighed, before I spoke calmly "They gave away my room….and they're booked for tonight…and so is every god forsaken hotel in this city apparently…"

A few moments passed when he smiled wide, speaking loudly "Come on, let's have a beer…" I eyed him suspiciously, when he chuckled. I shook my head, "I have to find a room for tonight…" He reached out grabbing my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine, as he pulled me off the stool I was sitting on "One beer…that's all I'm asking for…" He dragged me behind him, as we made our way to the hotel bar, my attention perked as he dragged me up to a table that had 3 other men sitting at it. I stood there for a minute as he let go of my hand, reaching over pulling up another stool so I would have a place to sit. "We thought you ditched us…" the large man spoke first, as he took off his ball cap, running his hand over his short red hair, before placing the cap back on his head. I looked down at the table when my stranger answered "Nah, just ran into a friend…" a smile on his lips as he glanced over to me. I blushed when he continued "You fellas remember her right?" I glanced across the table to the three gentlemen across from me, the large one speaking up again "You definitely made an impression at the production meeting today." I couldn't help the blush as I looked down at my hands, when the man with dark curly hair spoke up "Yeah, Are you ok? You hit that window pretty hard." I smiled when I spoke "I'm fine. My nose is probably gonna be swollen for a couple days though." The curly haired man smiled, when he spoke "Well, at least it's not serious." I nodded, when my stranger spoke up "Remember when Angle hit that window?" All the men started laughing loudly, as the third man spoke up "Man, I thought he was gonna straight through it" the men laughed even harder, as I giggled, thinking of the larger than life man of Kurt Angle running into the plate glass window. My stranger was the next to speak "He was chasing his little boy around backstage, and the little guy was smart enough to go in through the doorway, but not Kurt…BAM!" he enunciated by slapping his hands together before he continued "He hit it forehead first!" I laughed softly at how excited he was getting telling the story, when I spoke up "Did he get hurt?" The curly haired man spoke up "Only his pride", when my stranger spoke up once more "It was funny as hell though!" as he lifted his beer up, before taking another sip of the drink.

It was the man on my right that spoke up next, the tattoo on his neck was the first thing I noticed when he spoke with a slight accent "So, uh I don't think you ever told us your name?" I blushed as, my stranger handed me the beer the waitress had just brought over to the table "Most people call me DJ" The three men nodding, when my stranger spoke "What's it stand for?" I smiled before answering "Daisy Jo…my father had a love for Daisy Duke apparently" The men laughed out loud, when the tattooed man on my right responded "Well who didn't!" I chuckled loudly, when my stranger turned his body to face mine, his blue eyes hitting mine once again, my skin jumping alive just by our eyes meeting. He spoke calmly "So Daisy…" I put my beer back on the table when I interrupted "DJ is better." My stranger's eyes pouring into mine, as if he was trying to read me when he lifted the beer back to his lips, taking a sip "Nah, I'm gonna call ya Daisy" before turning back to face the table.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was really having a good time hanging out with these guys, and for once that day I didn't feel like an outsider. I glanced over to my stranger as he sat next to me, he really was something else. He's been the only one this whole day who seemed to actually care, and worse it seemed like he could charm me into about anything, and even now just sitting there I felt safe as his free arm draped around the back of the stool I was sitting on. The large, redhead spoke up "Are we gonna go or not?" glancing at his watch, before looking across the table. The tattooed man responded "I'm going", the curly haired man spoke next "Not this time guys. I'm headed back to my room to relax." The attention turning to my stranger, as I looked over to him, he set his beer down on the table "I think I'm gonna call it fellas…" The redheaded man speaking with a smile on his face "Holy Shit, James Storm turns down a chance to go drinking!" My stranger glanced over to me, before responding "Well I got better things to do, than hang out with you assholes!" a smile on his face. We all stood from the table, as I glanced around at the men, the tattooed man extending his hand to me "I'm Jeff." As I shook his hand, the redheaded man following suit "Tommy." I nodded my head when Jeff spoke up again "It was good to meet you DJ." Before they walked out of the bar, heading towards the door of the hotel.

I glanced over to James as he stood next to me, the curly haired man standing next to him. I took a deep breath before speaking up "Well, thanks for the drink, but I gotta get going." as I took a couple steps heading back to the payphone, when a strong arm wrapped around me, pulling me back against a hard body. Small jolts of electricity jumping through my skin as I was pulled against him, his arm wrapping around my waist, I could smell his musky cologne, when I heard my stranger speak "Where you going girl?" I craned my head back, looking into his blue eyes again when I answered "I have to find a room, or else I'll be sleeping out in the lobby tonight." I said sternly. The curly haired man spoke up "What happened to your room?" I chuckled before responding "It's a long story" The curly haired man stared at me, a concerned look on his face when I continued "They gave away my room…" The curly haired man, shoved his hands into his pockets when he responded "You should tell the tour manager, I'm sure he can get something worked out." I blushed when I answered "It's my first day. I don't want it to look like I can't handle myself." The curly haired man nodded his head, when James spoke up "She's stubborn." I craned my head back looking at him, his sunglasses back on his eyes, as he simply smiled wide, not even looking down at me. "Well, it's the tour manager's job to take care of those things, you should really talk to him." The curly haired man spoke confidently, James speaking up "Don't you worry Bobby, I'll make sure she gets taken care of…" I glanced back to James, my eyebrows perked, a wide smile still on his features when the curly haired man smiled, a slight blush appearing on his face. I turned my body to face James "Is that right?", a slight smile on my lips, as he simply shrugged his shoulders, before wrapping his arm around me "Come on girl.." as he walked me towards the elevator. Bobby walking with us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Bobby pushed the button, and we waited for the elevator. "To my room" James spoke confidently, my body rushed into a panic as I pulled myself away from him, throwing my hands up in the air "Wait! I don't know what ya'll are thinking. I mean I'm thankful for the beer and all, but I didn't realize it came with those expectations. I mean…It is my first day, and not like it would be appropriate on any day, but I mean…uh..." My face dark red as I tried to gather my thoughts. Both men looked at me like I was completely insane. Bobby's face held a confused expression, as James was leaning against the wall, smiling ear to ear, before he spoke "I don't know what kind of rodeo you were expecting, but I invited you up to my room, cause I figured it'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the lobby. Plus, you can charge your phone, and use my laptop." I suddenly was extremely embarrassed as I looked down at my feet, my face turning all shades of red, as I spoke shyly "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders again when James spoke once again "But its good to know what's on your mind" as the elevator dinged and us three walked into the elevator. I kept my head down as we walked onto the elevator, trying to regain my normal skin color. I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that. I smiled as I felt James's hand squeeze my shoulder gently. I took a deep breath, then glanced over to Bobby as he stood next to the panel with all the buttons. He looked back to me, a slight smirk on his lips when he spoke "I was just going up to my room." Causing James to laugh out loud, as I blushed all over again, "I am so sorry!" I apologized as I looked back down to the floor of the elevator.

I could not believe I had acted like that, I could not believe I assumed that it was sexual, I could not believe that I thought James would make a move on me. I mean I wasn't the skinny, beautiful girls that hung out in every hotel lobby across the country. I wasn't the type of girl that got attention from all the guys. I didn't have great confidence or self esteem, and honestly couldn't even understand how I had gotten my job at all. I was a bit chubby, I blushed all the time, I was a member of itty, bitty, titty-committee, I almost always was overlooked, no one ever paid attention to me, and if they did it was only because they had to. Now here I was, thinking that this handsome, cowboy was inviting me to his room, cause he wanted a piece of me. I was ashamed, that I let my hormones take control like that. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid, as I released a deep breath.

The elevator opened as Bobby exited first and we followed. I walked with James and Bobby down the hallway, James's arm still slung over my shoulders, holding me tight against his body. Bobby finally stopped in front of a door, turning to us "Alright, James…I'll catch you later." He said as they shook hands, then shared a manly hug. I smiled as Bobby turned his attention to me "DJ, it was good meeting you. Think about what I said alright? You should really talk to the tour manager." I nodded my head as he glanced over to James, before turning back to me "And…uh… keep your eye on this one, he might be a beer drinking fool, but he's a charmer." I blushed as I glanced over to James, who simply smiled wide, before Bobby took a step forward wrapping me up in a hug. The hug broke, Bobby giving me a smile, before he turned and let himself into his room.

James quickly wrapped his arm back around my shoulders, pulling me close to his body, as we walked farther down the hallway. "Bobby there…well he's a hugger…" James spoke aloud, I smiled as I responded "It's all good" James's lips curling into a smile, before he spoke "I bet…" I looked up to him, a smirk on my lips "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. James glanced over to me, his eye brow perked, before he spoke with a serious expression "Well you were the one ready for a rodeo down in the lobby!" My skin turned red as quick as before, as I spoke "Oh My God!" covering my face with my hands. I could hear James laughing, as I hid my face in my hands, taking a deep breath, I uncovered my face, looking into James's blue eyes when he spoke "I'm just saying." I playfully swatted him in the stomach, "I said I was sorry!" James laughed even harder, as he stepped away from me, sliding his key card into the lock, when he turned back to me "Nothing to be sorry about. Although I think that was first time I've ever seen Bobby blush!" I shook my head, the blush still on my face "I feel so bad. I didn't mean it like that! Seriously!" James smiled wide, taking off his sunglasses, his blue eyes meeting mine, our eyes pouring into each others before he spoke with a husky voice "Yes you did." My eyes grew wide, when I asked "What?" James smiled wide before opening the door to his room "Ladies first." I eyed him suspiciously, when he spoke "I might be a redneck, but I do have manners!" I chuckled slightly, as I walked past him into his room.

The room was beautiful, as I walked into the main part of the room I suddenly got uncomfortable as I saw the king size bed in the middle of the room. I knew my face had turned red, being brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door shut, and James clicking the deadbolt into place. I ignored the bed as I walked across the room glancing out of the large window, looking out at the city skyline. I stared at the large buildings when James's voice brought me once again out of my thoughts. "So uh…my laptop's on the table there, and there should be a place for you to plug in your cell over there." I glanced over to the table, the laptop was already running, as I moved closer to the table, reaching into my bag and pulling out my charger, I quickly got my phone plugged in. I sat at the table, clicking his computer out of the screensaver, to see the wallpaper of a little girl and James on the desktop background. It made me smile as I looked at the picture, James's voice coming through the quiet room. "That's my baby girl." He said, as he plopped down on the bed, stretching out his legs, resting his arms behind his head. I glanced back to him "She's adorable" I complimented, as he took off his beanie, resting it on the bed next to him, his hand running through his long hair, trying to calm the wild hair. "Well she looks like her daddy." He said smiling wide, exhaling, before he continued "Ya know, I never thought I wanted a kid. And I definitely never thought I would want a daughter ya know? When I thought about a kid, I always thought about having a son, to teach how to hunt, how to fish, I could rough house and wrestle with him, all that stuff." I smiled as I interrupted "But?" James smiled wide as he glanced over to the screen, before he continued "But the first time I held that little girl in my arms, none of that mattered. Now, I have tea parties, I play barbies, I'm the only one she'll let paint her fingernails, and thanks to AJ Styles, that little girl can get me in a headlock faster than half the roster and I'll be honest…I love every minute of it!" I smiled as I watched him tell the stories of his little girl. It was obvious he loved his daughter, and that fact alone made my heart melt. Here's this larger than life cowboy, and on the inside he was a good father who had a lot of love for his little girl.

I turned back to the computer when James spoke "I'm gonna go take a shower. Help yourself to anything in here." He said as he stood from the bed, pulling some things out of his suitcase, standing back up before he turned to me "But no peeking!" I blushed when I responded "I'll fight the urge…" James smiled wide, as he yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom "Well I'll leave the door unlocked in case that temptation gets too strong for ya!" James's laughter bouncing through the room, as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the computer.

The shower finally turned off, as I sat at the table. I had called almost every hotel in the city with no luck. Apparently there was a huge convention in town, and every hotel was booked, on top of it, the airline wouldn't be able to get me my bag until tomorrow morning. I ran my hand through my hair, this was gonna be a rough night, but I'd make it. I looked up when I heard the bathroom door open, James walked out wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans. I laughed as I spoke "Do you always wear jeans?" James looked back to me as he kneeled, placing some things into his suitcase, a smile on his lips "Well I usually sleep in my underwear, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…" I laughed out loud as I stretched my body in the chair. I watched as James fiddled with the zipper on his suitcase, quickly drying his hair with his towel, letting the towel hang around his neck. I couldn't help but think just how sexy he looked right now, a pair of tight jeans on, a white tank top that hugged his body, with his wet hair dripping down, framing his face. My mind ran wild as I thought about how his skin probably smelt like soap mixed with a slight smell from his cologne that he wore all the time.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, standing from my chair, grabbing my cell charger, shoving it back into my bag, as I walked over to where he was standing. I leaned back against the wall, shoving my hands into my pockets when I spoke "Look, I really want to thank you for all of this" I spoke, James turning to face me, as he still kneeled down next to his suitcase. A smile on his face when he spoke "No need. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" I blushed when I continued "So I'm gonna get out of your hair now…" I glanced over to the door, when James stood back on his feet, reaching up running his hand through his wet hair before he spoke "Did you find a room?" I rocked on my feet, when I spoke "Well…" James's face turned serious, when he spoke "Where are you going to go?' I ran my hand through my hair "The arena. I think I can get in and I can just sleep in the ring. If I can't, I'll just sleep in my rental car, get up early and catch a shower there." James's eyes poured into mine, as I avoided any type of eye contact that I could, when he spoke "Still no luck huh?" I shook my head, smiling "Fine time for a huge convention to be in town, let me tell you." James leaned his back against the wall, his eyes simply pouring into mine, as if he was searching my eyes for something. I blushed as I looked down to my feet, looking up, our eyes meeting once again.

Silence filled the moment, when James spoke "Look, why don't you just stay here for the night?" My mind panicked, as my body hoped I would agree. I ran my hand through my hair when I spoke quietly "I can't. What about…" I was cut off, when James took a large step close to me, I quickly took a step back, my back hitting the wall, as James stood in front of me, his body almost pinning me to the wall. His eyes searching mine, his lips curled into a small smirk as my skin turned all shades of red. James whispered huskily "about what?" I avoided all eye contact, as I sighed before I tried to explain "Today's my first day, I don't need rumors ruining my dream job." The smile grew on his lips, as he rested his one arm against the wall on the side of my body, when he spoke in a calm tone "Working with me is your dream job huh?" I chuckled as I finally let my eyes meet his again, my body alive just by being that close to him, I could feel his breath cascading against my lips. I yearned to lean forward and close the gap, but my fears held me back, as I let my eyes glance down to his lips, my mind thinking about what it would be like to have those against mine. I wondered just how soft his beard would feel against my skin, I wondered what the actual taste of James tasted like.

Silence filled the moment, our eyes locked as his blue eyes danced with mine. Suddenly, James pushed himself off of the wall, our bodies separated, as he spoke calmly "So are you gonna stay? Roomie?" I blushed as I thought about it, James took a step back, leaning against the other wall, his eyes never leaving mine as he watched me contemplate it. I rested my hand on the back of my neck, trying to relax the tense muscles back there when I continued "I just don't want any rumors to start." James laughed out loud, "You think I care about stupid rumors?" I shook my head, when I spoke softly "I do…"

James stepped forward, resting his back against the wall next to me, when he spoke "What does it matter what those people think?" I took a deep breath, my eyes staring blankly ahead of me as I thought about my answer. Releasing my breath I ran my hand through my hair when I spoke "It's just, I've worked so hard to get here ya know?" James's attention on me as his eyes watched mine as I spoke, nodding his head in agreement encouraging me to continue "I just don't want to screw something up." James smiled, a few silent moments passed before he spoke "So it's all about the job huh? Nothing to do with me?" My head snapped back to face him, as his eyes connected with mine, I could feel my skin turn red, when I stammered "Well…uh…I don't…" I was cut off as his large hand reached forward, his finger resting on my lips, silencing me. A smile on his lips when he spoke "Look, I know where your coming from girl, I busted my ass trying to get where I'm at now, but there's one thing you have to learn…" I smiled when I waited for his response "You got to learn the difference between a good thing and a bad thing."

My body jumped when I felt his hand wrap around mind, our fingers intertwining as he slowly walked into the main area of his room, leading me towards the large bed. The nerves in my stomach coming to life with each step, I spoke nervously "So…uh…me staying the night here would be?" James let go of my hand, turning to face me a wide smile on his lips when he spoke with an evil smile "Definitely a good thing." I blushed as I responded "You sure about that?" James chuckled softly before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around my waist, our bodies against each other. He was so close to me and it was driving me crazy. I could smell the slight smell of his cologne, I could feel his breath cascading on my lips, I could see the blue pools surrounding his eyes, I could feel his hard body against mine, his hands wrapping around my waist tightly, his fingers splayed out on my waist. "I'll make it a good thing…and that's a promise." He whispered huskily, as his eyes darted down, glancing at my lips as his tongue snaked out, wetting his lips, before his eyes reached mine once again. I could feel my body coming alive, and the more I was next to him, the stronger the urges were getting.

My body was at war against itself, My worries and conscience fighting against the urges that surged through me. I watched his head move closer to mine, his lips just mere centimeters to mine, my body stiffened as I fought every inch of my body from closing the gap and kissing him senseless. Just as his lips were about to meet mine, I reached forward, my hand gently resting on his chest, holding his lips right where they were, when I whispered "James, this could be a really bad decision." James's eyes glanced up to mine for a moment, his eyes once again looking down to my lips, when it was my time to wet my lips, trying to soothe them after they suddenly got dry. I was caught off guard when James huskily whispered "Or it could be the start of something good" before he rushed forward, closing the small gap between our lips.

I couldn't help how stiff my body got when I felt his lips against mine, it was more of a surprise than anything, I couldn't believe this was happening. His lips were gentle, leaving slow, shallow kisses on my lips. I couldn't fight the urges anymore as I finally let my body enjoy what he was doing and released a sigh, James took the chance and deepened the kiss. His hands pulling me tighter against my body, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. My fingers intertwining in his long hair, the strands still damp from his shower earlier. My body completely took over, as I kissed him back, his tongue searching my mouth, encouraging my tongue to dance with his. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my body as the passion grew and fueled the kiss.

The kiss finally broke, both of us out of breath. As much as I was out of breath, the more I wanted the kiss to never end. James rested his forehead against mine, our breaths mingling as we both fought to normalize our breathing. James whispered in a husky tone "Definitely a good thing baby" I blushed wildly at his compliment, as my breathing was still rapid.

I closed my eyes tight, as I whispered "I haven't had that in a while…" James's lips turning to a smile, as he backed up, sitting on the bed. His hands guiding me over to where he was sitting, as he spoke "Had what?" I blushed as I sat on the bed next to him, laying back on my back, as my legs still hung over the edge of the bed, when I answered "that…all of that" I said blushing, trying to express my point. James leaned back, rolling over resting his weight on his side, as he faced me. His free hand drawing lazy circles around my navel over the thin material of my t-shirt. My body tingled as his hand made the motions on my skin, when he spoke "Mmmmm really?" as he leaned forward, his lips laying a gentle kiss on my chin, starting a trail of shallow kisses down my chin, and down my neck.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped, as I squirmed on the bed, James's lips finding the crook of my neck, as he sucked in a small patch of skin, gently nibbling on it. I swallowed hard as I pushed the nerves that were attacking me down, I wasn't gonna let those nerves worry me. I could feel James's beard against the sensitive skin on my neck, as he gently lapped at a spot in the crook of my neck. He was driving me crazy and he knew it, his hand now under my shirt, his fingers gently grazing around my stomach, causing butterflies all over my body.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled quickly, pulling his body on top of mine, as he rolled over, his legs on either side of my body as he straddled me. I couldn't help but look into his blue eyes as he laid above me, his long, dark hair framing his face. I sat forward, connecting our lips once again, as I took control of the kiss. My tongue dominating his mouth, the gruff moan escaping his chest, as I sat up, taking him with me. The kiss finally breaking before he wanted it too, as he sat back on his knees, still straddling my legs. I reached for the bottom of his tank top, pulling it up over his smooth body, James immediately taking the hint and tossing the tank off the bed. I couldn't believe how daring I was being, I'm never this daring, but there was something about James that brought out this side of me.

His hard chest came into view, and my eyes happily took in every inch. His body was hard, and made me yearn to touch every part of him. I started at the waistband of his jeans, letting my fingers gently graze across his navel, my fingers gently outlining the ab muscles as I moved my hands farther up his body. I glanced up to James, his eyes were dark with lust, as he watched my hands move across his upper body. I smiled when my hands reached his pecks, my fingers gently and nimbly grazing across his muscles, letting my index finger gently circle around one of his nipples. My mouth suddenly got dry as I heard a deep growl come from James, my finger circling his nipple once more. Suddenly I leaned forward, letting my tongue flick across his nipple, an animalistic growl coming from James, as he quickly grasped my arms, pushing me back down on the bed.

His hard body laid on top of me, his lips crushing against mine, passion filling the kiss, as his tongue and lips dominated mine. His arms resting on either side of me, one of his hands roughly gripping my hair as he pulled me closer to him, as the kiss deepened. The kiss broke, as my eyes met his, I couldn't help the blush that covered my skin as our eyes gazed into each others.

Our eyes dancing together, as I felt James's hands slowly pushing my thin T-shirt up past my navel. I glanced down as I watched his hands slowly bunching the shirt up, my navel and stomach fully exposed by this time. I couldn't help but blush as I looked back into his eyes, his hands still slowly pushing my shirt up. I spoke softly "Sorry." James's look turned to confusion when his hands stopped moving, when he spoke softly "Sorry for what?" I blushed more, mentally kicking myself for letting my insecurities get the best of me. I scolded myself mentally, 'this is why guys don't like you!' as I took a deep breath, when I spoke "it's nothing." James's eyes looked at me quizzically, his fingers gently grazing just below the material of my bra, when he spoke "Come on now.." I covered my face with my hand when I spoke "I'm sorry…I look like this…I mean I'm sure I'm not the best you…" I was cut off when suddenly my hand was pulled away from my face, James's lips meeting mine quickly as his lips softly danced with mine. His blue eyes looking into mine as his lips teased mine to dance with his. The kiss broke quicker than I expected, as a wide smile appeared on his lips.

Without a word, James slowly moved down my body, gently leaning forward resting a gentle kiss over my t-shirt covering my chest, then continued farther down my body. His head now resting gently over my exposed stomach, James's laying his head against it. I couldn't help but squirm as I felt his facial hair tickling my stomach. My body jumped as I felt his breath splay across my navel, when I heard James speak "Say what you want, but I'm not sorry…" I sat up, resting back on my elbows, my eyes looking down at him, our blue eyes meeting when I spoke "Seriously?" James's lips curled into a wide smile when he spoke "Oh yeah" before I watched him lean forward, his eyes still connected with mine as he let his tongue lazily graze a circle around my navel. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my chest, feeling his tongue on my skin. I could feel James's smile against my skin as he casually started a trail of wet kisses up my body, over my ribcage, finally reaching the spot below my breasts where my T-shirt was still bunched up.

I smiled as I felt James's hand grasping my arm, pulling me into a sitting position, as his hands quickly stripped the T-shirt from my body. I blushed as I watched his eyes scan over the new skin that was exposed to him. Taking a deep breath, I reached behind and undid my bra, letting the garment suddenly get loose. James's eyes met mine as I slowly pushed one strap down my shoulder, letting it drop freely, then repeating it with the other. James's tongue slowly snaking out of his mouth wetting his lips, as his eyes dropped down to my breasts, the bra still covering the part he wanted to see most, I watched as he swallowed hard. Finally I grabbed the garment with my hand, pulling it from my body, letting my breasts fall free from the restrictive piece of clothing.

I had just tossed the garment off the bed, when quickly I felt James pushing me back into a lying position, as his body laid over mine once again. His large hands covering my bare breasts, his hands gently massaging them. My eyes closing as I felt his palms gently circling against my already hard nipples. James leaned forward, his mouth just outside my ear when he whispered "MMmmm…" as his fingers continued their torture on my nipples. I couldn't help the gasp when suddenly, his forefingers and thumbs begin gently rolling my nipples between them, the feelings it was causing was driving me crazy as I squirmed under his large body. James's gruff voice spoke again "Sensitive?", I could only nod my head, the feelings his hands were causing in me, were prohibiting me from forming a complete sentence. James's mouth left my ears, as he slowly lowered himself down my body once more, this time his head resting directly between my breasts.

I forced myself to look down, as I watched the large man simply smile back at me, his fingers still gently rolling my nipples, his chin resting directly between my breasts, his facial hair tickling the skin there. I couldn't help but giggle, as he continued to stay there, just a wide smile on his face, finally I spoke "What?" James suddenly lunged forward, connecting our lips gently, as his tongue danced with mine. The kiss filled with passion, as our lips danced together. The kiss broke when James spoke "You're beautiful", I blushed but before I could deny it, James had already moved back down my body, his mouth gently blowing air across one of my hard peaks. I watched intently as his tongue snaked out, flicking across the hard peak a couple of times, before he took my whole nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it. My body squirmed in response as I moaned his name loudly.

James's smile grew wider as he quickly swooped across my body, his mouth repeating the same action on my other breast. My body arched, forcing more of my breast into his mouth, James let my nipple slip from his mouth as he spoke "You like that?" I nodded my head, as James swooped back across my body, repeating the action on the first breast. My hands instinctively wrapping into his long hair, holding him at my breast, my fingers massaging his scalp, as he continued to flick his tongue against my nipple.

I couldn't take the torture anymore, as I gently grasped James's hair tight, pulling him up my body, my lips immediately attaching to his, as I dominated the kiss. A deep moan escaping his throat as my lips continued to dance with his. I suddenly got daring as I pushed him over onto the bed, him landing on his back, as I rolled over with him, my legs straddling his body. James's expression was surprised but immediately his eyes filled with lust as I lifted my arms in the air, allowing my bare breasts to dangle in front of him, a slight redness on them from his facial hair. James let his arms reach out, his hands still gently kneading my breasts, as I moaned with approval.

Gently maneuvering my body farther down his, as I straddled over his thighs, I glanced to him as I let my hands rest over the button and zipper of his jeans. I couldn't help but smile as I heard him suck in a deep breath as my hands rested over the denim, I could feel the bulge below the fabric. I connected my eyes with his as I let my hand gently rub over the denim, feeling the bulge grow below the thin barrier. I gave James a quick smile, before I gently unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down. It was my surprise when I noticed he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans, the blush immediately attacking my face when I exclaimed "Going commando?" James's face lit up, as he smiled wide, laughing out loud. I chuckled a bit before he responded "It's the cowboy way…" I nodded my head, still chuckling when I responded "Well I do like the cowboys…" My smile growing wide, as he raised an eyebrow at me curiously, before I returned my attention to what I was doing. I slowly slid my warm hands under the denim, letting my fingers gently graze over his shaft. I could hear his breathing hitch in his throat the moment my fingers touched him, my own excitement growing as I watched the effect I had on him.

I let my eyes glance up to his as my hands gently wrapped around the growing member, my fingers gently grazing over the soft skin there. I watched as James threw his head back, his hands dug into the comforter of the bed, as I gently squeezed, a deep moan escaping James as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the comforter tighter. I gripped the jeans, pulling the clothing down over his waist, I smiled wide as he lifted his body off of the bed, giving me enough room to pull the jeans past his waist, tossing them off the bed. I sat on my knees between James's legs, his whole naked body in my view, as I let my eyes take in the sight that laid before me. I let my eyes start at his face, his handsome features, his blue eyes that lit up a room, seeing the lust filled smile on his lips as my eyes continued south. I let my eyes graze over his hard chest, the smooth skin across his abs, his naval and the slight happy trail of hair that led even farther.

My eyes finally reaching the one place I yearned to see, my mouth becoming dry when his member came into sight. I couldn't help the urges that filled me at that moment, so many things I wanted to do with him, so many things I wanted to feel, so many things I knew he could make me feel, the things I hadn't felt in a long time.

I scooted closer to him, leaning over his body, my hands resting on either side of his head, my hair hanging loosely down, as our eyes met. His eyes looking up into mine, as his hands reached up between us, his hands cupping my breasts as they hung loosely. I couldn't help the moan of pleasure that came from me, as his hands massaged my breasts. I leaned forward, connecting our lips, my lips dominating the kiss, as I let the passion lead, and filled the kiss with passion.

I broke the kiss, James's eyes still closed as I whispered to him "You're good at that." I watched as the smile returned to his lips, his eyes still closed when he responded "Wait til you see what else I'm good at!" My body jumped with excitement as the thoughts flooded my head of what laid in store for me.

I moved myself down his body, my lips leading a trail down his chest, letting my lips quickly place a kiss on his nipples, before continuing down his abs, and across his flat stomach. Placing a small kiss just before the patch of hair, closest to his most private of parts, I let my eyes look up to him once more. His eyes were darkened with lust, as he watched my every move, I couldn't help but enjoy the power I was feeling at that moment. It washed over me, as I spoke "Well let's see what I'm good at…" James simply nodded, as I wrapped a hand around his hard member, moving my mouth closer to it. I could tell James was getting more and more excited the closer I got. I gently let my hand up and down his hard shaft slowly, causing a slight moan from him, as I smiled wide. I knew he was gonna enjoy this, gently blowing across the tip of his member. James's body practically jumped off the bed, as he grabbed the comforter once again, his eyes still watching my every move. I smiled to myself, before looking into his blue eyes, letting our eyes connect as I extended my tongue, letting it gently lap at the tip of his shaft.

I let my tongue gently flick across the head of his shaft, enjoying the slight whispers that were escaping his lips, with each flick of my tongue. Gently lifting his shaft with my hand, I let my tongue run the length of his shaft, my tongue circling his shaft at the base before licking my way back up. Letting my tongue swirl around the tip, I let my hand gently stroke his shaft.

James spoke through labored breaths "MMMMmmmm fuck girl…" I cut him off, by quickly lunging, taking the tip of his shaft into my warm mouth, letting my tongue swirl around the tip once more as I enclosed his shaft in my mouth. I let my hands run up his body, my hands grazing across his stomach as I began to bob my head up and down his shaft. My mouth taking more and more of his shaft each time, my fingers tracing light patterns on his abdomen.

I smiled as I felt his hands tangle into my hair, his hands guiding my head up and down his member. I could feel his hips gently thrusting in time with my movements, and I couldn't get enough of it. I applied more pressure as I sucked the tip of his shaft into my mouth once again, sucking on it, causing a loud groan from James. I smiled against him as I felt his hands run through my hair, holding it away from my face, as I looked up into his blue eyes. His eyes were dark, as his mouth was open, his breathing rapid as he watched me let the tip of shaft fall from my mouth.

His eyes still connected with mine, I slowly let my tongue swirl around the tip, before sucking the tip back into my warm mouth. I propped myself up on my hands, in a predatory hands and knees position, as I continued my sweet torture on him. I felt James's hands leave my hair, as he sat up his hands running down my bare back, cupping my still denim covered bottom. I smiled as I felt his hands squeeze gently as I continued to take him into my mouth.

I was caught off guard when suddenly James's hands cupped my chin, forcing me away from his unit, as his lips met mine with passion. Our lips crushing against each other as our tongues dueled, James immediately rolling us over together, as his nude body laid on top of mine. The kiss broke quickly, and before I could notice, I felt James's hand unbuttoning my jeans I was still wearing, I couldn't help the shivers that ran through my body as his lips rested outside my ear. His breath cascading over my ear as he whispered gruffly "You're wearing too many clothes." All of sudden, he pushed his body up, standing at the foot of the bed, I watched as he grasped the legs of my jeans, and with a quick pull my jeans joined the pile of clothes on the side of the bed.

I quickly took a glance at myself, as I laid on the bed only my pair of white panties covering any part of my body. I couldn't help the shyness that I felt as I instinctively tried to cover myself with my hands, James's eyes locked with mine when he spoke "Don't hide from me" I felt my skin turn red, when I watched James grab my legs, spreading them gently, as he slowly climbed onto the bed between my legs. Slowly making his way up the bed, his eyes held a predatory look as he continued to crawl up the bed, slowly climbing over my body, his lips gently meeting mine as they danced together gently. I could feel his hardness against my thin panties, the warmth of his skin against mine. The kiss broke softly, "You're beautiful" James spoke, his lips still mere inches from my lips. I smiled as my whole skin turned bright red at his compliment.

James's hands held mine, our fingers intertwined as he moved down my body, his lips stopping for a moment to swipe his tongue across each nipple, before continuing their descent. I watched as he now laid between my legs, his mouth just mere inches from where I yearned for it the most. His hands let go of mine, resting one arm across my hips. I looked down my body watching him, as his free hand slowly pulled my thin panties to the side, exposing my intimate parts to James. I felt the cool air hit my wetness, as I slowly felt a sole finger trace up my slit. My body immediately reacting to the digit, as I squirmed in response, my body trying to get more.

I watched as James leaned forward, his eyes meeting mine as I watched his tongue extend from his mouth, making a quick swipe across my panties. I could feel his tongue through the thin barrier, my body jumping as it swiped across my already aroused pearl. James continued his route north, stopping at the waistband of my panties. I watched as he grasped the waistband with his teeth, tugging on my panties, causing me to chuckle slightly. James's smile grew wider as he let the waistband fall from his lips "What's so funny?" he asked, his southern accent stronger than ever. I spoke softly "Nothing. Just Excited.." I finished my voice in a whisper, James's smile grew even wider, before he responded with a hearty growl, lunging forward, grasping the waistband again with his teeth. I could feel his facial hair against my skin, his nose nuzzling just below my naval, as he gently began tugging my panties down. I watched as he guided the garment with his hands, his teeth leading the way, my panties finally falling free off my ankle.

It was at this moment that my nerves started to catch up with me, was I really gonna go through with this? Every part of my body told me yes, my skin was alive and James was making me feel things that I hadn't felt in years. On the other hand, this was the first night of my job, not to mention I had only met James earlier that day. What if everyone found out? I shook myself out of my thoughts, glancing at the man that was slowly leaving gentle kisses up my thighs, I decided right then in there, I was gonna do this tonight. I was gonna enjoy myself. This was a one night thing, I'm sure James had girls in every city, and for one night I was gonna be his and he was gonna be mine. Tomorrow is a brand new day, and I'll handle the repercussions as they come.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt one leg being lifted from the bed, glancing down to James, his lips curved into a sexy smirk, as he lifted my leg placing it over his shoulder. I blushed, my body anxiously awaiting what I hope was coming my way. I watched as James simply smiled, before lifting my other leg, placing it over his other shoulder. His face just mere centimeters from the place I wanted him most, my most intimate part directly open for his view. I watched with wide eyes, my breath hitched in my throat as our eyes connected as he leaned forward, bestowing a kiss on my gentle flower. My body jumped off of the bed, it had been a while since I had a man do this act to me, a while since a man tried to please me sexually, and my body was responding. I could hear James chuckle, I could feel his lips smile against me. James's hand wrapped around my waist, holding my waist to the bed as he leaned forward again, his tongue running the length of my wet slit. My body jumping everytime it swiped against my nub, this time he took his time, letting his tongue gently circle around my aroused clit.

My body was on fire, as I balled my hands into fists, resting on the comforter next to my body. My eyes wanting to roll to the back of my head, the pleasure James was starting in me. I could feel the slight tickle of his facial hair, as his tongue continued to torture me, my legs still resting on his shoulders. The hand resting across my hips moving, as I felt his long fingers gently opening my folds to him, my eyes meeting his as I watched his tongue sneak out and flick across my nub. I moaned in pleasure as I felt his tongue flick across my clit feverishly. One of my hands unfisting, letting my fingers run into his long hair, as he smiled against my skin. I could feel the build up starting deep in my stomach as his tongue continued to flick against my clit. I watched as James reached up, his large hand gently loosening my fist, his fingers intertwining with mine, holding my hand tight.

Suddenly, James leaned forward his lips suckling my clit between his lips, my body instantly reacting as the build up came on stronger than ever. My body grinded against his mouth as he continued to suck on my clit. I fought to keep my breathing steady as I panted "James…" his eyes looking up to mine as I continued "I'm gonna…" my voice in a whisper as I tried to speak. James spoke in a gruff whisper "Do it girl…Do it.." before attaching his mouth back to my wetness, sucking my aroused clit back into his mouth as he sucked even harder. I couldn't fight it anymore, as I squeezed his hand tight before releasing and giving into the build up. I felt the relaxation wash over my body, as I started to come down from the high, James quickly moving up my body.

My eyes finally refocusing as the large man held himself above my body, resting his weight on his forearms, his blue eyes searching mine a wide smile on his face. I blushed as I spoke "What are you smiling at?" James spoke confidently "You're beautiful when you let go like that…" I rolled my eyes, before answering "Please…" James suddenly swooping forward, his lips gently meeting mine, before whispering gruffly "Do I need to make you do it again?" I blushed even harder as he gave me a quick wink.

I could feel his hardness between our bodies, as I reached between us, wrapping my hand around his member. James sucking in a deep breath as my fingers touched his skin, a smile on my face when he spoke "Excited huh?" I smiled wide, as I guided him to my entrance. I braced myself for the pain as I felt James began to move. It had been a while for me so I prepared myself for some discomfort, closing my eyes tight. I heard James speak softly "Daisy…open your eyes." I bit my lip, chuckling to myself because he insisted on using my whole name, before opening my eyes, his blue eyes meeting mine. I stared into his eyes as I slowly felt him move deeper and deeper into me. It calmed me at how gentle he was being, he was taken extra measures just to make sure I wouldn't feel any pain. It didn't take long before James was completely inside of me, both of us sighing when we felt that fullness. James leaned forward, his mouth just outside of my ear, as he whispered "God, you feel so good."

I slowly rolled my hips, hoping James would get the hint, as a deep groan escaped James. James's eyes met mine once again, as he reached for my legs, locking them around his waist, when he spoke "You ready girl?" I smiled wide, before James lunged forward, his lips crushing against mine, as he thrust inside me. His tongue dancing with mine as he slowly started the rhythm inside of me. I ground my hips against him, in rhythm with his thrusts, as the kiss broke, James leaving gentle kisses down the nape of my neck.

I couldn't help it, my hands reaching out, my finger splaying out on James shoulders, moving down his massive shoulders, crossing down his back, before cupping his buttocks. James's thrusts speeding up as I gave his bottom a squeeze. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, as he continued to speed up his thrusts. Bringing my hands back up, I grasped James's head, bringing his lips to mine, this time my mouth dominating the kiss. My tongue exploring his mouth, and learning the taste of James all over again.

The kiss breaking as James pushed himself up, back on his knees, as he held my legs still wrapped around his waist. He gently pulled my body closer to his, our bodies still connected as he used the leverage of his knees, as he began slamming into me once again. This time the pace was faster, as he pulled all the way out of me and slammed back into me. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me, I watched the sweat start from his forehead running down his face, I could tell he was getting close, as he clenched his jaw, his pace getting even faster. My hands reached out for him, when suddenly he let my legs drop from his waist, as he leaned forward, his hands grasping mine as he held them above my head.

His weight on top of mine, his lips meeting mine as his thrusts pistoned into me at a faster pace. I groaned into the kiss, his lips sucking in my bottom lip, as his tongue grazed across of it. "I'm gonna cum…you feel so good" I whispered, James hips taking on their own rhythm, as he let go of my hands, reaching between us, letting his thumb graze across my clit. I couldn't hold it in as I felt my orgasm hit, as I fell over that edge. I could feel it as I closed around his member, I felt James thrust a few more times before I felt him empty into me.

James laid on top of me for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breaths, our bodies covered in sweat. James finally rolled off me, as he laid next to me on the bed. I laid there thinking of what I had just done. I mean the sex was good, I mean damn near the best I had ever had, but I worried about the repercussions this would have on my career. I was brought out of my thoughts as the large man next to me rolled over on top of me once more, his blue eyes lighter now as he looked into mine "You're not thinking about leavin me are you hun?" I smiled wide, when he spoke again "Cause I'm not done with you yet…"

The next morning I was awoke when I heard my ringtone playing loudly. Jumping from the bed, still butt naked, I was able to grab my phone, answering it quickly. It was the airline, they had my bag and all I had to do was pick it up. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was only 8AM. I took a deep breath before looking at the man who still laid on the bed, asleep. He was pretty cute when he was asleep, his mouth open a slight snore coming from him. My mind was filled with the memories of the night, how gentle, how caring, how giving he was. He made sure I enjoyed every single thing we did that night, never taking advantage of it. Deep down I knew this was a one night thing, it was a one night thing that I needed and I'm sure he needed as well. I sighed before I quietly walked over to the side of the bed, quickly grabbing my clothes and making my way to the bathroom to throw my clothes on. I knew if I got out of there before James woke up, things would be so much better for both him and I.

After throwing my clothes on, I slowly made my way out of the room, leaving James still sleeping on the bed. I had just made it to the elevator, waiting for the elevator to get to the floor when Bobby Roode came walking around the corner. His ipod buds in his ears, before he saw me, a wide smile growing on his features as he pulled out his buds. "I told you he was charming." Bobby spoke, a knowing smile on his face, as I blushed wildly, looking down to my feet when I spoke "It's not what you think." The elevator dinged as the doors opened and both Bobby and I climbed into the car. The elevator started it's way down, when Bobby spoke up "You know…he doesn't do this all the time.." I looked over to Bobby when I spoke with a smile "You trying to tell me James Storm likes me?" Bobby laughed out loud, as the doors opened and we walked out of the elevator "I'm telling you that if you think you're gonna get rid of him that easy, you have another thing coming!" I smiled wide as Bobby walked by me heading to the gym in the hotel, his thoughts still ringing in my head as I made my way out to my rental car.


End file.
